


You Held My Future In Your Hands

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 times they didn't and 1 time they did, Gay Pride, Humans AU, Implied soulmate, M/M, Rated T for "F" Bombs only, Thiam Pride 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: Over the course of Pride Month Events, Liam and Theo spot each other several times, but fail to connect. They spend the month searching for each other, determined that there is something between them worth pursuing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, side pairing: Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	You Held My Future In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> This is a little fic to go with Sefinh's graphic for the Thiam Pride 2020, the graphic was made for, and the fic written for, CododylWorld! Gabe, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Here is a link to the graphics board that Sefinh made on tumblr! https://sefinh.tumblr.com/post/621938623096438785/you-held-my-future-in-your-hands-skaboom-teen
> 
> The title is taken from a poem by Anita Krizzan.

**THE NIGHT CLUB**   
  
Theo loved Pride. He loved all of the events: the dance parties at the clubs, the parades, and the chance to exercise his sexuality, and his pride in it. Theo had known that he was gay from a very young age, and he had never been too quiet about it, but having a whole month full of parties to celebrate it? He leaned in hard on that.   
  
He was 22, so this was his second Pride with a real ID, and no chance of being tossed from the clubs...so long as he behaved. As a result, he went all out, no longer skirting the sidelines and doing his best not to be noticed by those who might peg him as underage.    
  
He had spent the last hour on the dance floor, moving to the beat with a whole slew of pride partiers, and now it was time for a drink. He made his way to the bar, pushing through the crowd to secure himself a cocktail. Once he had it, he sidled towards the edge of the dance floor. Theo stayed out of the frey, however, not wanting to spill his fresh drink. He wasn’t here looking for love, just to have a good time, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy the view - and what a view it was. There were tons of gorgeous guys here, and he scanned the crowd, attempting to identify his next dance partner in advance.    
  
First, his gaze fell onto a pair of blondes, both cute, both shirtless, dancing in the middle of everything. They looked like they were enjoying themselves and each other, and Theo didn’t think that they would welcome someone coming over to join.   
  
And then there was an adorable redhead in the corner, dancing by himself, but grinning from ear to ear in spite of that. Theo labeled him as a viable dance partner, and was prepared to head that way after he finished his drink, when his eyes fell on a gorgeous brunette. The guy was short, but really cute, and well muscled, as evidenced by the loose fitting tank top he sported. His brown hair was cropped, and damp with sweat. As the lights flashed on him, Theo caught a glimpse of pale blue eyes shining with joy. He was dancing (pretty off rhythm) and laughing with the cute couple dancing next to him.    
  
The redhead was instantly wiped from Theo’s mind as he watched the brunette dance. Once he finished this drink, he was headed that way.   
  
From across the dance floor, it somehow seemed that the brunette had spotted him, and with a smile, the other man winked. Theo smiled back, giving him a nod and a raise of his glass that he hoped stated his intentions to find the guy once he was finished with his drink.   
  


  
“Yo, dude.”   
  
Liam was pulled from gazing at the hot guy he had caught staring at him when Mason spoke.    
  
“What?” Liam asked. He checked over his shoulder quickly, but the guy that he had been checking out, the guy that he had winked at, the guy that he was pretty sure he was flirting with, still wasn’t coming any closer to them.    
  
“$8 lines of rainbow shots at Murray’s,” Mason said, holding up his cellphone to show Liam. “Pride special. Next hour only. Let’s go get incredibly fucked up there, and then come back here to dance more.”   
  
“Sounds good,” Corey said, snuggling against his boyfriend. “Maybe we can share? I think an entire line of shots, even weak like Murray’s rainbow lines, might do me in…”   
  
“We can share,” Mason nodded. “Liam gets his own.”   
  
“Uh…” Liam bit his lip.    
  
“Dude, what’s the hangup?”    
  
Liam looked around, but the guy that he had been checking out, making eyes at was gone. There was a sea of people around them, and Liam realized that the hot guy could have been giving the nod to any one of them. He had never been to a Pride event at a nightclub before, largely due to his recently turning 21, and his mother’s insistence that if she ever caught him with a fake ID, it would be the last thing he ever did. Still, he was out with his friends tonight, and he was having a great time.    
  
It would have been better, he was pretty sure, if that guy had come over, but at the end of the day, there wasn’t anything he could do about that. There were a zillion people here, and he was sure the hottie had plenty of other people distracting him.    
  
“Are we going or not?” Mason asked, looking pointedly at Liam.    
  
“Oh, uh...yeah. Yes.” Liam nodded. “We are. Sorry about that.”   
  
As he, Mason, and Corey took leave of the club, he took one last look around, but the hot guy? He was nowhere to be seen. It was a shame, really, Liam thought. Because he had been one of the most attractive men that Liam had ever seen in his life, and now? Now he was simply gone. In the wind. It didn’t matter, though. Liam had come here to have fun with his friends, not to find some hot guy to dance with and hook up with, so this was fine. Going to Murray’s for rainbow shots was fine. It was just a second of eye contact that didn’t mean anything.   
  


  
**THE PARADE** **  
** **  
** Unlike the dance club, which had been a first time Pride experience for Liam, watching the parade with his best friend and Corey was a tradition they had been doing since high school. Every year, they watched the first part of the Parade outside, and then, when the California sun began to beat down on them too much, they would duck inside of Velasi’s Bistro for a bite to eat, and watch the rest from the bistro window.    
  
As they ate, Liam’s eyes scanned the crowd outside, watching the parade...and the people enjoying it.    
  
“Dude,” Mason said. “Are you still looking for that guy from the other night?”   
  
“Just...seeing if I see him,” Liam shrugged.    
  
“Was it really that intense?” Mason asked.    
  
After the shots at Murray’s, they had gone back to the dance club, but Liam had been unable to find the guy. Finally, he had come clean to Mason and Corey about the eye contact he had made with the mega hottie, and they had helped him look, but it was to no avail. He had expected to forget all about the guy, but for some reason, he just couldn’t.    
  
“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it. I just...it was like I knew him or something, but I didn’t? Or like, I was supposed to know him. I don’t know.”   
  
“You should have said something!” Corey said. “Your soulmate is way more important than rainbow shots any day!”   
  
“I don’t think he’s my soulmate, or...I don’t know.” Liam shrugged. “I just thought maybe he’d be here, but so far, nothing.”   
  
“Would you talk to him? If you did see him?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Liam admitted. “I’d probably try? I mean, what if I’m being crazy? What if I’m being an absolute nutcase about this whole thing, and I see him, and I go up to him, and he has NO idea who I am?”   
  
“Then at least you didn’t throw away your shot again?” Mason asked.    
  
“That...is a fair point,” he admitted.    
  
“Thank you.” Mason grinned, grabbing a fry from Liam’s plate and gobbling it up.    
  
“Just try and enjoy the parade?” Corey tried, though he knew that it wasn’t the same for him. He had Mason already, he didn’t need to look for his soulmate behind every gorgeous guy that winked at him, because he was already set for life. Of that, he was sure.    
  
“Yeah, no, you’re right.” Liam smiled, picking up his burger and taking a large bite as he watched the parade go by.    
  
It was fun, really, even without mystery guy, and Mason and Corey were a good distraction, even if they were disgustingly romantic pretty much all of the time.    
  
Liam was just raising his burger to his lips when a break in the parade gave him a solid view at the coffee shop across the street from them. There, sitting on the outdoor patio, an iced coffee on the table in front of him, was the hot guy from the nightclub. Liam dropped his burger and his jaw all at once.    
  
“What?” Mason looked over at Liam. “Holy shit, what?”   
  
“It’s him.”   
  
“No way!” Mason turned to follow Liam’s eyes. “Where?”   
  
“There. On the patio of the cafe over there.” He pointed. “The one with the slight scruff, and the backwards baseball cap?”   
  
“Holy shit, he’s so hot!” Mason said.    
  
“Hey!” Corey whacked him slightly.    
  
“For Liam. He’s hot for Liam,” Mason corrected.    
  
“Better,” Corey said, though he was smiling. “Let me see.”   
  
Mason moved back to give Corey a view, and the other man gave his nod of approval.    
  
“You two would definitely look cute together,” Corey confirmed.    
  
“Right, I just have to get over there...and I can’t exactly just run through the parade.” Liam sighed, watching as the parade continued on, his view of the hot guy across the way obscured by the throngs of people supporting LGBTQIA2+ rights. It was a nice parade, it really was, but all that Liam could focus on was when it would be over, so that he could run across the street, and try to find the guy he’d been thinking about since they had first locked eyes.    
  
“Okay, go, go go! I’ll get the bill!” Mason said the second the parade ended.    
  
“Okay.” Liam nodded, and practically ran out the door of the bistro, and across the street. However, once he got in sight of the cafe again, the table that the guy had been sitting at was empty. All that was left to show Liam that the man had been there at all was the glass he had been drinking from, now reduced to melting ice.    
  
“Fuck.” He sighed.    
  
How had he come that close to someone so gorgeous and missed him twice now?   
  


  
**THE CARNIVAL** **  
** **  
** “I think of all the Pride events, this one is my favorite,” Theo said with a grin.   
  
The annual Pride Carnival was put on by the local PFLAG chapter as a family friendly way for people to celebrate Pride with whoever they considered their people to be. It was a lot of parents with their children, either gay parents, or parents of gay children, or just families that wanted to show their support and enjoy the carnival. And then, of course, there were groups like Theo’s - found family, friends that he had made along the way.    
  
Every year since they had met, Theo, Tracy, and Josh had attended the carnival together, and even as they grew older, it never stopped being incredibly fun.    
  
“You just like it because you get to act like a child again,” Josh chided at Theo.    
  
“So what if I do?” Theo asked.   
  
“Cotton Candy is disgusting,” Tracy added.    
  
“Okay,” Theo turned on her, his eyes flashing dangerous. “What the hell did Cotton Candy ever do to you?”   
  
Tracy laughed, pushing her friend.    
  
“It made her puke hot pink at Mona Kelly’s 9th birthday,” Josh supplied.    
  
“Um...ew. That’s disgusting.” Theo wrinkled his nose. “I don’t say this often, but I am glad I did not know you yet when we were nine.”   
  
“You should be,” Josh said. “It was mega gross.”   
  
“Shut up.” Tracy shoved him as well, but it was nothing short of good natured.    
  
That was sort of the way that this group worked, the way that their friendship worked. They ribbed each other, and they shoved each other, and they generally made jokes at each other’s expense, but it was all out of love.    
  
“Hey, who knows? Maybe Theo’s lover boy is somewhere around here!”   
  
“Shut up, I do not have a lover boy.”   
  
“I’m talking about blue eyes, from the dance party?” Josh offered.    
  
“Ah, yes, blue eyes. He had the most captivating pale blue eyes, and the cutest smile, and just a hint of stubble,” Tracy added.    
  
“And he was such a terrible dancer, but he didn’t seem to care,” Josh mocked.    
  
“I hate you. I am going to kill you both.”   
  
“You don’t, and you won’t,” Tracy said, planting a kiss on his cheek.    
  
“Don’t you think that you’re gonna sweet talk your way out of this one!” He said with a laugh.    
  
“Wasn’t even gonna try,” she said. “Hey, do you think-”   
  
“That’s him!” Theo’s eyes widened.    
  
“Him who?” Josh asked. “Pale blue eyes  _ him _ ?”    
  
“Jesus Christ.” Theo shook his head, making his way for the roller coaster line.   
  
They were close to the ride, and as he approached, sure enough, he noticed the guy from the bar with the gorgeous eyes loading up into a car with a couple of his friends. He didn’t know the guy’s name, and shouting out “hey you!” to a stranger boarding a roller coaster didn’t seem like a good idea, so he tried to push his way to the front of the line.    
  
“Hey, I’m sorry, I really need to be on this ride,” he explained to a couple of folks as he pushed past.    
  
However, enough people were irritated by the 22 year old trying to shove past them that he got blocked out, and before he knew it, the roller coaster was taking off with the cute boy from the nightclub, and Theo was nowhere near it.    
  
“Fuck,” he sighed, raking a hand through his cropped hair.    
  
He watched the ride, his eyes trained on the cute guy. He seemed to be enjoying himself, hands in the air, and Theo could practically hear him whooping as the ride took dips and twists. Still, there was little he could do until the ride landed. He hoped that he would be able to catch him getting off of it, and maybe suggest they grab some popcorn together, or an ice cream, but to his dismay, the ride didn’t deboard in the same place it boarded, and as his nameless crush was helped off of the ride, Theo found himself ushered onto the next set of waiting cars.    
  
“Wait, no,” he tried to say, to push away, but the crowd of people heading for the cars swept him away.    
  
He spent his own ride on the roller coaster doing everything he could to keep his eyes on where the hottie had gone, but as the ride looped around, he lost track completely, and by the time got off, the young man was nowhere to be found.    
  
“He’s here,” Theo said to his friends. “We have to keep looking.”    
  
“We will,” Josh said. He reached out, putting a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “I don’t know what it is with you and this guy, but clearly he got to you, so we’ll help.”   
  
“Of course we will,” Tracy said with a smile. “Just know that if you’re soulmates or whatever, you’ll find him. It may not be today, or tomorrow, but when the time is right, you’ll find him. For now, though, we’ll look.”    
  
But even with Tracy and Josh helping him until it was long past dark, he did not find the other man.    
  
  
**THE COUNTY FAIR** **  
** **  
** “I love fair food,” Mason said, his mouth half full of funnel cake.    
  
“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Liam said sarcastically.    
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“You shut up.”    
  
“I heard there’s a dunk tank,” Corey said. “Over by the fair games and stuff? It’s a dollar a shot, proceeds go to that Trans youth shelter downtown? I thought that could be cool to check out.”   
  
“Oh hell yeah.” Mason nodded. “Getting to dunk a stranger into cold water for a good cause? I’m in.”   
  
“Sounds fun.” Liam laughed. “Lead the way.”   
  
Corey studied the map of the fairground that he had picked up at the entrance, and led the way. Sure enough, they approached a dunk tank with a big sign declaring it a fundraiser. The going price seemed to be $3 per person, meaning three shots, with donations encouraged. Liam, Mason, and Corey each said they wanted their three shots, and put in a total of $20 to help with the fundraiser.    
  
“Wait, Liam, dude!” Mason grabbed Liam’s arm, shaking him.    
  
“What?” Liam looked up at his friend from where he’d been checking his phone.    
  
“Isn’t that your mystery man?” Mason pointed directly at the dunk tank.    
  
“Holy fuck.”   
  
Sure enough, sitting on the seat of the tank wearing board shorts, and a white t-shirt that wasn’t really hiding much of anything due to how wet it was, sat the hot guy from the dance club. His hair was wet and slicked back, and the soaked t-shirt clung to his body in all the right places, and even though he had clearly been dunked at least once, he had a huge grin in place on his face.    
  
“So that’s him?” Corey asked.    
  
“It’s totally him.” Liam straightened. “Fuck, how do I look?”   
  
“You look...like you’ve been at the fair all day,” Mason admitted.    
  
It was true. Liam was wearing cut off jean shorts, beat up sneakers, and a t-shirt that was definitely a little sweaty. He didn’t look bad, but he definitely didn’t look dressed to meet the potential love of his life.    
  
“Oh fuck,” Liam groaned.    
  
“Hey, it’s fine,” Corey said encouragingly.    
  
“It’s gonna have to be good enough, because soon, it’s gonna be your turn, and you can lock eyes with him right before sending him into the watery abyss. Then when you do, go up to help him out, and bam. You’ll finally have met your soulmate, and we can all find out if he actually  _ is _ your soulmate!” Mason was beaming, clearly curious to see how this was going to turn out.    
  
And Liam? He had butterflies in his stomach. Massive ones. His dance floor crush was only a few feet away from him, and soon, it was going to be his turn to step to the front.   
  
  
“Hey, Tracy!” Theo looked behind him to where Tracy stood, in a bikini top and shorts. “He’s here! He’s in line! I need you to take over for me.”   
  
“What?” Tracy frowned. “No. I’m literally wearing denim.”   
  
“Come on. Trace, please? I just wanna get cleaned up, and then I can come out and be all “hey” you know?”   
  
“The things I do for you.” Tracy rolled her eyes, but reached a hand out, helping Theo off of the dunk tank platform.    
  
“Just think about it, you’re doing it for the Transgender Youth Shelter!” he said with a grin.    
  
“We both know I’m doing this for you,” she sassed, settling in on the platform, not at all sure that she was ready to be dunked into a vat of water, but hey. She had been hearing Theo talk about this guy ad nauseum for the entirety of June. If taking a turn in the dunk tank was what it took for Theo to finally meet this so-called “dream guy”, she was willing to fall on that sword for him.    
  
After all, seeing Theo blissfully in love would be totally worth it, provided that was what followed, and after the way that he had been so hyper focused on finding this guy, it had to be. What else could it be?   
  
Theo ducked into the volunteer tent where he had left his clothes and his other things, and removed his wet t-shirt, grabbing for a towel. He did his best to dry off, and do something about his hair as he pulled his other t-shirt on over his head. He put his shoes and socks back on, but left the board shorts - they were fine, and he didn’t want to deal with pulling jeans on over wet legs.    
  
There wasn’t a mirror, so he had to trust that his appearance was at least somewhat alright before leaving the tent. When he emerged, however, he looked at the dunk tank, he looked at the line, and the boy was nowhere to be seen.    
  
“Tracy, where is he?” Theo asked, frowning.    
  
“You didn’t exactly point him out,” Tracy said. “So I don’t even know which one he is, is he not here?”   
  
“No, he’s not!” Theo groaned. Why hadn’t he been smart enough to point the guy out to Tracy so that she could try and stop him if he walked away? Fuck, he was just screwing this up right and left.    
  
“I’m sorry, Th-ahh!” She let out a small shriek as the next person up hit the target, and she went splashing into the dunk tank. She surfaced, pushing her long hair from her eyes, sputtering. “Okay, Raeken, you so owe me.”   
  
“I know.” Theo nodded, offering his friend a smile, despite his disappointment. After all, she had tried. She was being a good friend, better than he felt he deserved sometimes.    
  
He just wished he hadn’t been so stupid. He wished that he hadn’t missed the guy.    
  
Again.    
  
  
**THE PAINT PARTY**

Every year, to close out the Pride month, this kitschy, all night coffee shop called Moonlight hosted a pride painting event, where everyone could come, and one of the rooms of the coffee shop was cleared out. Everyone just went crazy, splatter painting the large space, creating a rainbow of colors, and generally enjoying themselves. One of the other rooms had soft drinks and snacks for free, and dollar beers, and it was generally a great time.    
  
“I’m sad that Pride is coming to an end,” Liam said. “But I do love the Moonlight Paint Party.”   
  
“I know you do.” Mason smiled. He and Corey tended to stick to the snack room and have a beer and talk, but Liam got all in on the painting. He was even wearing a pair of paint splattered overalls - the same ones he had worn last year - and had a big grin in place on his face.    
  
“You sure you don’t wanna paint this year? Throwing paint at a wall is fun!”   
  
“Throwing paint at a wall, yes, I can see the appeal of that,” Mason said. “It’s the whole getting paint thrown on me thing I’m not so sure about? It’s a texture thing.”   
  
“And I stand by my man,” Corey said solemnly.    
  
“Alright.” Liam smiled. “You enjoy your buck beers, and I’ll come find you when I’m done.” Liam patted Mason on the shoulder, and headed off towards the big room in the back. There were already several people there, and paint cans in every color lying around. The floor was covered in newspapers, and there were brushes everywhere. The wall had been painted white, cleared of last years’ work, and it was a fresh canvas.    
  
Liam was far from an artist, but he enjoyed this. A lot. He grabbed a brush, and dipped it into a can of blue paint, approaching one of the walls, and flicking the brush so that the paint splattered all over it.    
  
  
“Oh my god,” Theo said softly as he entered the room, wearing an old tank top and denim cut offs. “That’s him,” he whispered to Tracy and Josh.   
  
“Who? Overalls guy?” Josh asked.    
  
“Yeah, overalls guy.” Theo smiled.    
  
“You know what?” Tracy threw her arm over Josh’s shoulder. “I think I could really use one of those dollar beers before we get started, what do you say?   
  
“Sounds perfect.” Josh grinned, allowing Tracy to lead him from the room.    
  
Theo took a deep breath, watching as the cute guy in fucking terrible overalls painted one of the walls. He grabbed a paintbrush, dipping it in some of the purple paint, and walked over to him.    
  
“You’ve got a good technique going,” Theo said casually. “Maybe you can show me?”   
  
“Oh, you just flick the wrist and-oh.” Liam turned, his blue eyes widening as they rested on Theo. “It’s you.”   
  
“It’s me?” Theo asked, a smile gracing his lips.    
  
“Oh, shit.” Liam looked mortified. “I just mean...I don’t know, I saw you at the Jungle-”   
  
“I saw you, too,” Theo said, not wanting the other guy to be embarrassed. “I was hoping to talk to you, but then you were gone.”   
  
“Yeah, I made a stupid choice, and let my friends drag me to Murray’s for rainbow shots?”   
  
“Murray’s does have good rainbow shots,” Theo said with a smile.    
  
“I guess,” Liam shrugged. “I saw you. At the parade, but you were across the street, and by the time it ended…”   
  
“I saw you at the carnival,” Theo added. “And the County Fair. But you were mysteriously gone when I came out from changing.”   
  
“Yeah.” Liam bit his lip. “I got mad, because...you were right there at the dunk tank, and then all of a sudden it was some girl.”   
  
“I wanted to clean up before I met you,” Theo admitted. “Petty and stupid, as it turns out, cause I missed you.”   
  
“Well, I could have waited around longer,” Liam said with a soft smile.    
  
“Does it matter?” Theo asked. “We’re meeting now.”   
  
“No, I...I guess not.” Liam shrugged.    
  
“So, blue eyes, you got a name?” He tilted his head to the side.    
  
“Oh, sorry, yeah, Liam. You?”   
  
“I’m Theo.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Theo.” Liam reached out for his hand.    
  
“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Theo shook Liam’s hand, feeling electricity course through his body as he did so.    
  
“So,” Liam said with a smile. “You wanna paint this wall with me?”   
  
“Yeah.” Theo grinned. “I really do.”   
  
The two young men laughed, splattering paint all over the wall as they talked. Theo learned that Liam was working towards a Masters in History and Education so that he could be a teacher, and Liam learned that Theo was a contractor, just working on breaking his way into the business. They talked about their friends, and their experiences as out and proud men. They talked about books, and music, and movies, and TV, and it felt as though they had known each other for ages.   
  
The rest of the room melted away, and it was just the two of them, hands and clothes covered in splatters of paint. People came and went around them, but they stayed put, working on their wall, swapping out colors, and generally making a huge, glorious, mess.    
  
“Hey, you’ve got some paint…” Theo reached out, attempting to brush some red paint from Liam’s cheek with his thumb, and instead, leaving a larger stripe of blue from his own paint-covered finger.    
  
“I think you’re making it worse,” Liam said with a smile.    
  
“Oh, sorry.”   
  
“No.” Liam shook his head. “I don’t mind, just…” he paused, then reached down, running his hand over his own paintbrush, smearing a streak of green paint across Theo’s nose and just under his left eye.    
  
“Hey!” Theo laughed, taking his own brush and flicking it at Liam.    
  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Liam reached out with his brush, painting a line of green down Theo’s jaw and throat.    
  
Theo reached out, grabbing Liam by his overall strap and pulled him in close. With a grin, he dabbed his chin with the paintbrush, streaking Liam with pink.    
  
“Hey!” Liam laughed.    
  
“All’s fair, in love and paint wars,” Theo said with a grin.    
  
“Love and paint wars, huh?” Liam tilted his head to the side.    
  
“Mhmm.”    
  
Theo looked at him, one eyebrow raised, biting down on his lip, and Liam didn’t hesitate anymore. He leaned in, kissing Theo. The kiss was intense. It felt good, it felt right, like they were supposed to be together, like they  _ belonged _ together, and it was incredible.    
  
“HEY!” Theo laughed, jumping back as Liam used the opportunity of them kissing to run his brush along the back of Theo’s neck.    
  
“All’s fair in love and paint wars,” Liam reminded him.    
  
“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Theo practically growled, pulling Liam back into the kiss.    
  
Neither of them could explain it, the magnetic draw that they felt to each other, but it was there. It was present, it was real. It may have taken them all month to find each other, but now they had, they were never letting go.


End file.
